Brooklyns Goil
by maddiexo1
Summary: It's 1899 the streets of Nee Yawk were filled with newsies carrying the banner. But for everyone who thought only boys roamed these streets you are mistake meet the shadow of the hattan newsies Jokah higgins. Learn how she was part of the infamous strike and her life between hattan and brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

David Jacobs was on his way to his first day as a New york news Boy following his fathers accident in the factory, his brother les next to him.  
He did not know what to expect but a 16 year old boy dressed in cowboy gear searching for a fight with two higher class boys was definitely not one of them!  
The Boy in cowboy gear ran around the sqaure running right to him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" David looked at the boy puzzeled not sure why someone would pick a fight with boys like these. The boy gave a cheecky smile "Running!" he shouted.

The name 'Jack' was called and by the reaction of the boy it belonged to him, to warn him of the two boys that were making their way through the other newsies. Darting around David and his brother Jack began running again.

Crawling under a cart that was standing infront of a local shop and hanging on the shop railing kicking the two boys in the stomach.  
Jack laughed but soon stopped as the younger looking boy did not fall back like his asumed brother but got a hold of the legs of Jack and smirked.

"Nowhere to go now huh Jacki Boi" The Cocky voice of the younger cocky boy ringed trough the air. The crowd that had formed around the chase quieted all unexpected a tomato came flying through the air right in the face of the bum, who ofcourse instantly let go of Jack's legs. whiping the main part of the tomate flesh of his face.

David's eyes dart to the direction the tomate came from and right on one of the roof's stood a smirking Girl holding a Slingshot, A few newsies Laughed and shouted the word Jokah. David was not sure what it meant but did not really care at that point. More so David rubed his eyes not believing A girl shot from all the way of the otherside of the square, but as he looked back again she was gone. Jack laughed saluting to his Newsie Goil thanking her before running back to the newsies again.

Carrying the banner!  
It's a fine life (go get 'em cowboy)  
Carrying the banner!  
It's a fine life (you got 'em cowboy)  
Carrying the banner!  
It's a go!

The crowed cheered for Jack who was hanging on the fence, now a big smile on his face.

The two delancey brothers (as David just learned by listening to one of the younger boys next to him) were looking angry glaring at Jack.  
Only now David noticed that his brother had taken of running to the front of the crowd to adore the leader of the sensation. Cross that, it seemed as he was the leader of the whole newsie sqaud in front of him.

The gates open and David followed the Newsie group inside to collect his first pape's and his brother. The crowd was still shouting and screaming for their supposed leader.

"We'll play again tommorow cowboy" The older looking Boy crunted " 'nd you too Higgins" The younger brother wiped some tomato of his face fuming.

"What me? I did not do noitin" The shorter boy next to Jack pointed to himself Smiling foolishly. "Not you ya sister you little shit" The delancy Brother got aggresive again and showed his fist to the Smirking boy getting a sigar out of his pocket.

"Oscar! You look a little red 'r ya heatin up?" The girl from before was all of a sudden right behind him.

Oscar took a swing but she was fast dodching the punch, now leaning with one arm on her brother's shoulder waving the delancey Brothers sweetly goodbye as they curse, while walking inside the office. The Crowd rears in laughter, The Higgings boy playfully hitting the cap on his sisters head.

"Ya owe me Cowboy" The girl adjusted her cap.

this was the first time David got a good look at her. And she was real pretty. Long strawberry hair with a natural wave tied to a side low ponytail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a Salmon (probally used to be red) button down shirt tucked in high waisted Beige trousers that reached just below her knees, long used to be white socks with a red line on top looked out of her brown Boat Shoes. The trousers were held up by the same beige colored suspenders.

David was shaken back to reality by the Higgins boy. "Again? if we got a cent for everytime he owed ya we's would be Rich" The girl nodded her head as a sign of agreeing. Jack just waved with his hands "Yea But that's why You's tha Jokah!"

Jokah was smirking waiting till the Cowboy finished his daily laugh with Weasel. Her brotah stepped up aftah.

"Morning ya honor do me a fefah will ya spot me 50 papes ha, go a hot tip. You won't waste your money." Jokah cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. Ya roight. "Sure thing?" She heaed Weasel ask.

Jokah Laughed weasel was so easily fooled. "Yea Not like last time" Her Brotah lifted his sigar to his lips and took a puff. "50 Papes" Race Smirked that he'd done it again, fooling that weasel and those delancey brothers was the best time of his day next to gambling, playing poker and betting on his horses 'course.

He got punched against his arm by his ister who got herself 50 papes aswel.

"Hot tip Huh? Did they Tell the Howse This time 'round" Jokah Laughed, Race mocked her line and sat down next to the cowboy.

"Anythin good this morning?" Race asked to no one in particular. "Baby born with two Heads" Jokah Replied leaning against the wall her brotha was sitting on. "Must be from Brooklyn" Jokah just gave a short mhh sound "You seen it? Or weh ya to busy with otha things" Scittery Laughed but quickly stopped as a hand of dirt was trown right into his mouth. He gagged spitting the sand out. Jack, Crutchie and Mush Laughed.

"Ya stupid Bum, ya know bettah than to Mock me sistah. She ain't joking, even tha 'r name is Jokah!" Blowing out some smoke from his last pull but not looking up to Scittery and his situation.

Jokah was meanwhile smirking to herself as she walked past without any of the newsies noticing she was gone, Papes in hand ready to start sellin she had places to be aftah all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot day at the Fighting Pit, even though it was a lousy Headline Jokah had no problem selling those Papes. As a born newsie makin up stowys was in her blood. She stood at the edge of the Pit deciding if she was gonna use the small goil act or use the baby headline with tha next Midaged lady.

"Extra, Extra Trolley strike drags on" a voice manlier and louder than hers shouted out.

Jokah frowned at the voice shouting above hers. Who would dare to come to her truf and whit such a lousy headline that is.  
She smirks at the boy she saw earlier tadah. Probally a middle class school kid who had to make money for his Parents so they sent him off to the newsies not realising how tough making money heah is.

"Extra,Extra. Ellis Island in Flames Big conflagration." Jokah knew that voice all to well It most definitely was Tha Cowboy shouting.

tha cowboy who was seemingly 'trainin' the pretty boy and his little kid brottah. Observes the little one as he shows him the poor/ill boi act. Jokah Moves closer to the boys to listen to theah conversation. The Smait Boy really does not understand the life of a newsie but that kid brottah of his was good.

"Cowboi, why ya on me turf?" The cowboy rises up and pats her on the shoulder, trying to give her the puppy dogs eyes. "Ah Come on Jokah, Ise just wan' to show tha new kids tha good spots, have a hawt"

Jokah crosses her arms so one is hugging her side and the other is leaning against it so her index finger is covering her mouth t indicate that she is thinkin' about it. tapping her foot on the ground which you could not hear through the screaming crowd aroun' em.

"Fine, Teach em on me turf. But If that Kid is gettin' any Bettah I will have to sling em out of heah." Her hand slides over tha slingshot that was restin' on her hip looking serious. David's head perks up, he was not looking for even more trouble on his first day "He no need to get violent we'll get out of here"

David quickly raises his hands in surrender and puts a step back but Jack ain't moving, blocking david in his path out of the situation. Jack beginns to laugh patting David on the back and putting his hand around the small shoulder of Little Les. David frowns at Jack not understanding how he could laugh when Jokah just threatened his kid brother.

"Relax Davey, Jokah ain' hittin' no body. she's just messin' with ya." Jack laughs nodding at Jokah who begins to smirk pulling up her shoulders.

"ey Pretty Boi ise will give you a tip no chage. A lie for a own good ain't never hoit no one. Especially not theeash peeps they got enough money a quatah less, ain't hoiting them and gives us food on the table. So It's a win-win" Jokah smiles at him adjusting her hat to block out tha sun a bit more.

Less Smiles brightly at tha girl in front of him liking the new friends his brother and him are making. All of this was so much cooler than going to school!

"Hiya little one ya names Les ain't that roight. My names Jokah. And you got the newsie way in ya little bud" Jokah who noticed the boy's admiring stares at the cowboi and herself, kneeled down infornt of him and ruffled his hair. Les immediatly perks up smiling up to her "Yeah My name is less 'nd this is my brother David."  
He smiles waving the pape he got from jack in the direction of David. who was looking rather uneasy.

"David hm, I loike pretty boi Bettah"

Offering him a hand that he immediatly took Jokah sensed his fingers grasp around jokah's small hand. David's eyes wander to her Hazel ones glinstering with mischief and a light he aint never seen before.  
Jokah began to become somewhat uneasy about the amount of time the boy infron' of her was holding her hand and started to pull away.  
slowly looking 'round her if theah where no little boirds 'round, she ain't feelin' like spending the entire noight woikin to convince a certain newsie not to soak the boy in front of her. She looked at Jack and saw that he also noticed the strange act the new boy was giving her. He nodded at her as she shot him a knowing look to make shuwe he covews it with him letah.

"He Jack is he a friend of yours" David points his pape to none othe than Sniper. Jacka 'nd Jokah Share another look and Jack's sits up.  
"No wowwy Jack I Hold em up foh awhile." Jokah Runs away right past Snyder picking up a woman's purse.

"That Girl just stole my purse!" The lady shrieks up.

This Distracts Snyder and the officers for a moment and a few of them chase Jokah around the pit for awhile before noticing she already long let go of the purse and the otha 3 kids were long gone. Snyder blows his whistle to make sure the officers go after that damn Francis sullivan again.

The boys ran a few blocks till david and Les stop. hands on there knees and panting hard.

"I ain't runnin' no more" David manages to spit the words out still panting heavily. Jack turns around still angsty aware that Snyder would not just give up this easily.

"what is the story with you and those kids anyway. Yesterday Jokah and those kids risked getting beat up for you. and now she risked getting into jail for what for you some kid playing big boy."

David was done with the whole situation and wanted answers, hell why was he even runnin in tha first place. Jack signed.

"Listen Kid, Ise the leader of tha 'hattan newsies they troist me to bust them out when in troible and Ise troist them. 'nd Jokah has been doin' this since she got heah. She's fastah than anybody and Smait she knows what she's doin'!" Jack sees David glare become more aggresive as if his look on Jokah's skill set is upsettin him or something.

"'nd another thin' you should lose any thought about Jokah. She real pretty, smait and Funny but ya ain't wanna be messin' with her. Ya gonn be in real trouble Ise can't get ya out of if some little boidie from the otha side of the Bridge catches ya staring at heh like that."

Jack points more serious than ever and David takes a step back. little boidies from the other side of the bridge? What does that even mean. David opens his mouth to ask what it is that Jack is trying to say but does not get the change as Jack tucks on his shirt to start running again as Snyder runs around the corner and spots the three boys on the corner of the street.

Meanwhile Jokah lost the two lousy officers that weah chasin' her around a few blocks in the otha direction. She signs kickin some stones that were laying around on the round looking up the clear sky that was blessing new yawk tadah.

That damn Cowboi owes her 10 papes for losing them tryin to save his bum form gettin' Caught.

Maybe she should go to Racetrack to see how his Howse is doin. Nah... she smirks to herself if Fat Mack gave him tha tip he won' be in luck at all.  
She turns her attention back to the road she was walkin on and noticed she was already right infront of the Brooklyn Bridge, her smirks widens.

He's waitin' for her to return anyway. she slides her hands in her back pockets and slowely walks her way over that damn bridge like everyday 'round this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The air in Brooklyn Always seems to be thicker than in manhattan, Jokah never knew if it was because of the bad reputation this part of New Yawk had or that it was just in general thicker air because of the thougher way of living. She knew the Streets she was walking in like the back of her hand no road undiscovered and yet there was still something that Always kept her on her toes Always wondering what was hiding behind the next corner.  
From a far she could already see the Dock where the newsies of Brooklyn were residing. Jokah smirked looking up to the sky.  
Brooklyns newsies like to be seen as though boys not to be messin' with and 'course they lived up to all the terrifying stories.  
Even more fun it was if a goil like her could mess with them a little.

At the begining of the dock a boy named Gate would be leaning against the dock, who never gave any outsider a easy pass through. Heavy Build with a constant glare plastered on his face.  
Even though Jokah was heah almost every day he still would not just let het get through, she still was a Hattan newsie aftah all and not fully dedicated to the neswsies of Brooklyn and theah leadah. Gate Always made suwe she would be reminded of that, making him her favorite person to mess with.

She stood at the corner of the street watching the big guy grunting at some new kids who just joined brooklyn, when she sees a small fishers boat with some ropes at the top side of the rear. She smirked using advantage of Gate picking on the new newsies that were trying to pass the big guy without getting soaked, sneaking to the boat carefully Climbing in and up the mast of the boat and tucking twice at the rope to check if it was secure enough to hold her weight.  
Jokah was happy it was a busy time of the day with all the newsies returning from their turfs to take a swim or hang around the docks, as she needed him to be occupied otherwise he would no doubt have spotted her already.  
The struggling newsies just passed Gate still shaking from the encounter, this ofcourse made Gate smirk loike the lousy bum he was.  
Jokah quickly tied her hand securly around the rope and swiftly swayed in the rope to just behind the big guy making sure her landing did not make any sound what so ever. The 2 small boys were looking in awe at the young goil who just came flying through the air.  
She put her finger infront of her smirking mouth to keep the boys for making any sound to bust her ass. The boys clearly terrified of what was going to happen quickly beat it.  
Jokah swiftly moved her feet without sound so she was looking over the shoulder of the boy that was now leaning against one of the wooden poles at the edge of the dock. her chin only inches from his shoulder.

"Seeing any bums tryin' to sneek by Gate?" Gate jumped up and around his famous club in his hand.

"JOKAH! Ya stupid goil! come heah and I soak ya" Jokah just heahed him shout as she already beat it the moment he jumped up. She laughed turning around running backwards. "What you did not see me pas by ya Gate, Ya are gettin sloppy"

She heared Gate Curse sum othah nasty woids at her but she was already half way the dock passing through the busy chanting of Brooklyn newsies.  
Some patting her on her back laughing at the stunt she pulled with their friend. Others glaring at her as she made Gate look easy to pass and this would hoit the reputation of Brooklyn.

"Ya know he aint liking it when you play show off like that" A tall boy with a black button down shirt and black trousers came in her sight at the end of the dock.  
"Ace please it's just bantah Spott will understand and besides it keeps him on his toes for when a real Goon tries to get passt him like that" Jokah smirkes passing Ace who rolls his eyes playfully bowing as she trespasses him.

Jokah makes her way to the wooden tower in the middel of the old abondened Industrial dock.  
Climbin' up and ovah the edge of the tower quietly jumping down. she stand up straight eyeing the King himself who has not noticed her yet as he is standing with his back to her. Eyes fixed on his territory, Book the one newsie who's job it was to know everthin' abouh every newsie's business and woik was telling him about the day and the earnings of tha boys.  
Jokah's eyes fall on the slingshot hanging on the backside of Spot's trousahs, she smirks quietly walking closer putting her hand out to reach for tha slingshot.

"Don't even Think abouh it" the slow low voice of Spot ringed through her ears.

Jokah's hand falls down and she throws her head back slumping against the edge of the Tower. how did he even see her, he did not even notice her comin' up.

"Wha-How did you even" she stammers not understanding the woild. "Ya aint that good sweetheaht" Spot gives his signature smirk that makes her knees go weak as he turns around nodding at Books to tell him he aint needed no more.

Jokah rolled her eyes now leaning her left side against the fence, spot mimiks this pose but facing her.

"Ya need to stawp buggin' Gate loike that, it makes Brooklyn look weak for those tryin' to trespass our territory." Spot sounds serious his ice blue eyes starring right through her soul, it makes her heart beat fastah and she hated that she could not controll any of that. "Sawry, just can't help is sometimes." she reached her hand to slide down his red suspender holding it, eyes fixed on them instead of his eyes which make her go crazy.

She hears the smirk in his face as he steps closers sliding his arms aroun' her waist.

"Ya mean ever damn time" the low voice made her eyes snap back to his blue ones full hinting that he will talk to her about it lateh and that it was not ovah yet.  
She moves in a bit further and he gives a tug on her waist which was hard enough to give her the last boost for her lips to meet his in a slow passionate kiss.  
They breakapart their heads still touching

"goodafternoon to you too" Jokah snickers slightly blushing from the heat of the kiss.

Spott steps away turning his attention back on his turf. Jokah probbaly knew spott bettah than anyone else in the world.  
He was extremely loyal to those that follow him and expected that in return, something she could not give him being a hattan newsie and all. This particular point has been the reason of many discussions and breaking points lately. She knows he wants her in Brooklyn full time, fully dedicated to the newsies of brooklyn.  
But she couldn't even though she loved him, her family was in 'hattan aftah all.  
She knew he was not going to spend time with her now, he had a duty to fullfill and besides that he was not one to be overly open with their relationship. He preffered their relationship to be more private.

Jokah decided to play some cards with the older newsies, as she claimed to be playing a part you saw some of the boys their pokerface already fall. She was the sistah of Racetrack Higgins aftah all.


End file.
